Cold Heart
by 24hopelesswanderer
Summary: I do not own Bleach. The only thing I own about this story is the character, Kori Grantz. Bleach is not mine. I hope you guys enjoy (:
1. Chapter 1

Kori grantz is a pure soul reaper. Younger sister of szayel grantz, they were separated at a young age. Kori learns of her brother and travels to hueco mundo to find him. In the process she also finds love. The 4th espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, catches her eye and it is love at first sight. The hole in his chest wasn't always there. Tragedy hits and all hope is lost. This is also a story about how szayel becomes a crazed scientist as he desperately searched for a way to save his innocent sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Kori sat Indian style in the soul society library. She had her nose buried deep into a book. Recently she had been obsessed with her family history. Kori had no idea of where she was from. She was pretty much raised by squad ten of the 13th court squads. Apparently they found a small child in precipice world on their way back from a mission in the world of the living. The lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, picked up the child and as soon as she looked into her eyes, she fell in love. Matsumoto pleaded with her captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, to not take the baby to the rukon district and after many failed attempts, he gave in. Many of the squad members instantly took to the child and took turns raising her. Kori was the youngest person to ever be accepted as a soul reaper. On her 19th birthday, Kori was promoted to 3rd seat. Everyone in her squad was proud of her and happy but she couldn't help but feel alone and out of place. That is when she started spending all of her time at the library, reading any piece of information she could get her hands on. Her squad members, also her family, became concerned, but after awhile left her alone. As she sat hidden by books she could feel a presence standing above her. A small smile began forming on her face.  
"Hello Toshiro. How are you doing today?" Kori looked up at him with a loving smile.  
He ruffled her hair like a big brother would to a little sister and extended his hand to help her up. She relentlessly took it and pulled herself up, Dusting the dirt off her bum.  
"Got anything for me?" She batted her eyes at him.  
He smiled for a moment but his happiness faded and his face became dark.  
"What is it Toshiro? Something happen?"  
Kori put her hand on his arm in concern. Toshiro looked up at her with a heart broken face. He reached into his kimono and pulled out an old scroll.  
"I-I know you have been searching for answers about where you are from and well I decided to help you out..." He paused, "I am not sure you are going to like what it says." He handed her the scroll. Kori cautiously took it and unrolled it. After reading for a few minutes she dropped the scroll in horror.  
A tear escaped and she looked at her captain and her brother.  
"Please say it isn't true."  
She fell to her knees.  
"I am sorry Kori."  
He reached for her, but she pulled away and hid her face. He sighed and turned and left here there, sobbing into her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Kori knocked on the door to the captain's quarters.  
"Yes, come in."  
He sounded like she felt.  
Kori slowly slid open the door and walked in. She got on her knees and bowed her head.  
"Captain, it would mean a lot to me of you kept what we discovered between the two of us. It is not something I really want people to know." She tried to contain her emotion.  
"I have also made my decision to travel through to Hueco Mundo to find out more about what this scroll says." Kori looked at her captain with pleading eyes. The same eyes that has looked at him 19 years ago. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"You will always be a part of squad 10. Not just as a soul reaper, but as our family." He actually knelt down and hugged her as tightly as he could.  
"But I understand your curiosity. I will write a report stating that I sent you in a secret mission. No one will know of your journey but me. Please be safe. Once you enter Hueco Mundo, the arrancars will sense the spirit energy of a soul reaper. Make certain that you aren't there for a fight." Toshiro looked Kori right into her eyes. "And please return safely" he kissed her cheek and went back to his desk. "You leave in an hour. Meet me at the senkaimon."  
Kori stood and nodded in understandment. She quickly turned on her heels and walked back to her barracks. Kori packed very lightly. Making sure to only take the bare minerals. She knew her chances were slim to none, but she needed to know more. When squad 10 had found Kori 19 earlier, she wore a necklace around her neck. The necklace was made of white gold and had bizarre markings on it. Kori grabbed the necklace and clipped it around her neck. She tucked it under her kimono and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked at the clock and after realizing how much time she had left, Kor slipped on a hooded cloak to hide her face and headed towards the senkaimon. There awaited her loving captain. He had a small bag that contained a few items of food. She took it graciously and kissed his cheeks. They didn't exchange any last words. They just held hands until Kori slipped into the blackness of the precipice world. She didn't look back she just kept running until she finally reached her destination. Hueco Mundo. Next stop, Los Nochas.


	4. Chapter 4

Kori stood silently over the desert plane. Sand was all she could see for miles. She knew her journey to Los Nochas would be a long and tiring one.

"Well no sense in wasting any time."

She sighed to herself and began running at a steady pace. She knew she would need her strength in case of battle, so she decided to not use her flash step abilities. Kori also wanted to hide as much of her spirit energy as possible. It wasn't long before Kori could sense someone was following her. She quickened her pace, hoping they were slow, but they soon caught up. She began using flash step and started covering much more ground, but the person following her was gaining on her. A smile formed on her face and she stopped dead in her tracks. A blur figure went zooming past her and Kori then began chasing them. It wasn't long before this person figured out her little "tag' game and they too stopped running.

"What is a lowly Soul Reaper doing here in Hueco Mundo?"

The voice came from a male. His skin was pale and his hair was as black as the feathers of a raven. Half of his face was covered by a strange looking mask, but his piercing green eyes stared into her soul, Kori was shocked by his beauty and she hadn't heard what he had asked her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out.

"I asked you a question, girl. I expect an answer!"

He moved closer to her.

"I- I am Kori Grantz. I came here to-'

He put his hand up to silence her.

"Did you say Grantz? "

His menacing expression changed to that of confusion. Kori just nodded her head and fumbled with her hands.

"And why is it you're here again?"

He kept moving closer to her.

"To find someone that I would like to meet."

She stumbled over her words.

"And who would that be exactly?"

He was now directly in front of her. The arrancar reached his hand up and moved a piece of her hair out of her face. Her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"My um.. My brother, Szayel.'

She looked him straight into his eyes.

Bad mistake.

Her stomach twisted in excitement. She quickly turned her head to look the other way.

"How is that a dirty Soul Reaper is the sister of an Espada?"

The arrancar turned and sighed.

'Follow me then."

He turned quickly and used sonido to reach the palace faster. She followed behind him using her flash step. After awhile, Kori was finally able to catch up with this arrancar.

"Who are you? And where are we going?

She looked over at him, wandering why he even believed her.

"I am Espada 4, Ulquiorra Cifer, and we are going to Los Nochas. Isn't that where you were headed?"

He glanced at her and gave a slight smile.

"You favor him you know.'

He looked back to what was in front of him, Kori's heart swelled with joy. She had never in her life been told she favored anyone. It made her feel as if she was finally finding herself. They continued running for what seemed liked forever, when finally she saw a huge palace.

"Is that it?"

It was beautiful. And huge. She felt like it was right in front of her face when in reality it was miles away.

"Los Nochas."

Ulquiorra smiled at her with excitement.

"In other words, where you will find what you are looking for."

Kori sat in the sand breathing heavily. She leaned her head back against the wall as her heart rate calmed down.

"Jee-Whiz! That was a long run! I am happy you decided to trust me rather than fight me!"

She laughed

"Plus, I wouldn't have liked killing you.'

He chuckled softly at her joke and extended his hand to her.

"Yea, I don't think I could have taken you."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. They walked to a door and they entered the huge palace. The place was breath taking! Ulquiorra took Kori's hand and pulled her towards a flight of stairs.

'This was Miss Grantz."

He bowed and motioned forwards. She curtseyed and started up the stairs.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so nice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just thought arrancars were evil? And aren't we suppose to be sworn enimies? Why are you helping me? I am a Soul Reaper."

She turned and faced him, which brought their faces extremely close.

"Lets just say I have a debt to pay to your brother. I figured this would be a good way to do so."

He put his lips close to her ear.

"And I also find you to be very beautiful."

He continued up the stairs, leaving her with pink cheeks and a dazed look.

"You coming Miss Grantz?"

She stumbled and rushed to catch up with him.

"Of course!"

She smiled to herself. They continued up the stairs for what seemed like forever.

"Can you tell me about my brother?"

He paused.

"no."

She was confused by his answer.

"Why not?"

"because you can ask yourself."

They came to a long hallway with a door at the end. Once they reached the door, Ulquiorra knocked twice.

"Szayel! I have a that debt that I owe you!"

He squeezed Kori's hand smiled at her. The door slowly opened and and out walked a pink haired, half crazed, looking guy.

"And what would that be?"

He seemed as if he had just woken up. Kori stepped in front of Ulquiorra and looked at her brother.

"That would be me."


End file.
